oneshot: Credo
by DarkCryonic
Summary: oneshot..."La verdad... debería ya saber que es relativa a cada instante y a cada persona, a cada tiempo y a cada historia. Quizás la única manera de acercarse a la verdad, es primero destruyendo o desarmando las mentiras..."


**Fics basado en la serie X FILES**

ONESHOT

Esta historia nació como un reto entre una amiga fansficta y yo. Así que perdonarán que no sea tan explícita en los detalles de ubicación y/o posible conexión con los capítulos originales de la serie.

Mis saludos a los fanáticos de la serie, y me cuento, humildemente entre ellos.

--------------------------------------------------

**CREDO**

**by DarkCryonic**

---------------

Desde siempre los misterios han atraído a los pensadores a tratar de enmarcarlos en sus perspectivas de mundo para lograr darle sentidos exactos y conclusivos.

Pero así también están estos otros misterios que no tienen precedentes y que, por lo tanto, no pueden ser incluidos en ninguna preconcepción de la realidad ni en alguna filosofía. Son esos hechos o enigmas los que hacen del despertar cada día, un nuevo reto que nos provoca enfrentarnos al asombro. A buscar una respuesta diferente a las ya conocidas...

La verdad... pero ¿qué es la verdad? Algo que podamos encontrar en algún libro, o los datos salidos de una ecuación... La verdad... debería ya saber que es relativa a cada instante y a cada persona, a cada tiempo y a cada historia. Quizás la única manera de acercarse a la verdad, es primero destruyendo o desarmando las mentiras... pero en el mundo de lo paranormal, de lo extraño... lo hechos parecen confundirse con las mentiras...

¿De qué forma podemos estar seguros de que hacemos los "correcto"? ¿De qué forma podemos estar seguros de que nuestras ideas y pensamientos siguen el camino adecuado para llegar a una solución objetiva y aceptable?

**--o--**

La primera vez que crucé la puerta de una Iglesia, me quedé de pie a un metro de la entrada contemplando el ambiente. Los cirios y los vitrales estaban en sus lugares de forma ordenada. El incienso subía al cielo abovedado con lentitud. Algunos feligreses estaban en los primeros puestos concentrados en leer la Biblia o en murmurar plegarias de forma fervorosa.

¿Estaría allí la verdad?

O sería la primera mentira a la que tenía que enfrentarme para encontrar las respuestas y quedar, por fin, sin dudas. Aquella vez no tuve respuestas y quizás hoy, 5 años después, tampoco las tenga, pero de todas formas estoy aquí...

**-- Este es el lugar**.—Dijo Scully a mi lado sin percatarse que sólo ahora volvía de mis recuerdos.

**-- Vamos...—**Fue lo único que dije, dando el primer paso hacia el altar. Scully pareció algo incomoda por un leve segundo, pero sonriendo al aire frente a ella, se acercó a una de las piletas y se persignó después de untar sus dedos en el agua que estaba en ese lugar.

Miré hacia otro lado, respetando su intimidad en estos asuntos. Aunque el estar allí no era más que parte de una de nuestras muchas investigaciones.

**--o—-**

Se dice que los dioses son una creación de la mente. Que la necesidad de un protector es inherente a la humanidad, por lo tanto, inventó la imagen de una deidad mayor que las muchas existentes...Dios, una de las invenciones más reales en todo el mundo...

El cristo crucificado en medio del lugar parecía mantener los ojos en nosotros como diciendo que él sabía cosas que nunca lograríamos si quiera imaginar. Miré hacia otro lugar. Se notaba a leguas que no era uno de mis sitios favoritos y que nunca lo sería. Allí no estaba lo que estaba buscando, allí no estaba las información que necesitaba... allí sólo había misticismos que sólo nublan el entendimiento...

**--o—- **

**--El padre Smit, supongo.—**Dijo Scully saludando al sacerdote vestido de negro de unos 30 años de edad, complexión delgada y con cara de buena persona... en otras palabras, el prototipo del célibe religioso... igual a cualquiera que haya visto alguna vez en esta vida...

**--Sí, en que puedo ayudarlos...—**Dijo mientras pasaba su vista de Scully a mí, con curiosidad.

**--Somos agentes del FBI..—**Inició a decir scully mostrando su identificación.—**Dana Scully y él es el agente...**

**--Fox Mulder.—**Dije mostrando mi identificación y guardándola en mi bolsillo tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso por irme.

**--Estamos investigando las apariciones ...**

**--Ya veo...—**Interrumpió el sacerdote.—**Buscan desentrañar la verdad científica de lo que pasa aquí...—**Dijo sonriendo de forma melancólica.

**-- Sí no hay nada que ocultar, no habrá problemas.—**Dije de forma socarrona lo que provocó una mirada algo sorprendida de mi compañera y otra sonrisa "triste" del "padre".

**--o—-**

Es curioso darse cuenta que el afecto a creer en lo paranormal, sea el más escéptico a la hora de enfrentarse con las "milagrosas" demostraciones de Dios en el mundo. Y Scully que es la "normal y objetiva", sea la creyente y respetuosa.

Los papeles se invierten de forma extraña, haciéndome sentir igual de extraño. Incomodo ante creencias que refutan lo que yo creo... o será que su única respuesta que dan en este sitio para todo lo que sucede en este mundo no llega a satisfacerme...

**--o—-**

No sé cómo, pero estoy aquí, sentado junto a Scully presenciando la misa de las 10 AM, ya que sólo después de ella podremos ser atendidos por el mismo padre Smit, para que nos de la lista de testigos.

Trato de mantener mis manos unidas, como si ello fuera la única solución de mantenerme sentado en este lugar.

De vez en cuando, Scully me da una de sus miradas fugaces para leer en mi cara mis pensamientos. Hago como que no me doy cuenta de que me ve, y enfoco mi vista en los ángeles y querubines plasmados en los vitrales, o en las imagen marianas con ojos mirando al cielo abovedado mientras sus manos se unen en una señal piadosa.

_**--Credo in Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem cæli et terræ...**_

Las voces en latín rompen mi escape al mundo dentro de mí y me hacen verles con curiosidad... es extraño que usen el latín como en el vaticano...

**--Madre.. el ángel aparecerá hoy...—**Preguntó un niño un puesto atrás de nosotros. Tuve la intención de voltearme, pero la mano de Scully en mi brazo provocó que me quedara quieto escuchando.

**-- No lo sé...** – Contestó la madre.—**Pero si viene, debes ser bueno...—**Terminó por decir antes de que todo quedara en silencio nuevamente, sólo roto por los ecos provenientes del altar y por los leves murmullos de algunos rezos incansables...

**--o—-**

¿Qué es un ángel? _Ángelus_, _Malej_... enviado o mensaje de Dios. ¿por qué un mensaje de Dios vendría específicamente a este pueblo en las afueras de Carolina del Norte? ¿por qué no se apareció en alguna de las grandes catedrales de New York o en el Vaticano mismo?

¿o sería algún humano con alas?...¿o una forma fácil de traer la atención del mundo a una localidad casi abandonada?

**--o—**

La misa terminó y después de una larga espera; el sacerdote se nos acercó y nos indicó el despacho al fondo de la capilla. Entramos y nos sentamos frente a un escritorio de roble antiguo. El lugar estaba lleno de libros, cuadros con imágenes sagradas y una que otra figura conmemorativa de algún santo...

**--¿Qué nos puede decir de las apariciones?—**Pregunté tratando de apurar la investigación para poder salir pronto de allí y dedicarme a entrevistar a los testigos.

**--La gente dice ver a un ángel del Señor en la bóveda de la iglesia al caer la noche.**

**--¿La Iglesia queda abierta en las noches?—**Pregunté incrédulo.

**--Sí, es la casa del Señor y debe estar siempre abierta a los feligreses.—**Agregó el sacerdote sonriendo.

Miré hacia una estatuilla que descansaba en una esquina del escritorio. La figura de facciones andrógenas tenía una espada entre las manos, mientras uno de sus pies parecía pisar a algo similar a un demonio.

**--Se nos ha comunicado que han sido tres las apariciones desde la última Semana Santa.—**Agregó Scully.

**--Así es.—**Contestó el sacerdote agradeciendo el respeto que parecía ser más manifiesto en las palabras y actitudes de mi compañera. **– Usted no es creyente, verdad?—**Preguntó dirigiendo su vista a mí.

**--Sólo creo en la verdad**.—Contesté, tratando de no sonar muy irónico.

**--Ya veo...—**Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

**--Nos puede dar un registro de los testigos...—**Dijo Scully, que parecía haber notado mi tedio.

**--Claro...—**Dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando entre un montón de papeles.

**--Yo espero afuera.—**Dije antes de hacer un gesto de "adiós" y uno de "nos vemos afuera" a Scully.

**--o—**

Tenía toda la intención de salir a la calle. Además las apariciones eran en medio de la noche, así que tendríamos que volver a esa hora.

Cuando volteaba a la calle, la figura de un joven sentado sólo en el primer asiento me llamó la atención. Su cabello era rubio, tanto que parecía blanco.

La curiosidad hizo que me acercara. Además siempre me ha llamado la atención aquellos jóvenes que se acercan a las Iglesias en busca de respuestas... me gusta saber que encuentran en ellas.

Caminé hasta quedar justo al lado del banco en que estaba sentado.

**--¿Cree en Dios?—**Preguntó el chico con un tono que denotaba que era extranjero, quizás de alguno de los países bajos.

Miré a su rostro, pero seguía con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, mientras sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y sus manos descansaban unidas, en el espacio entre sus piernas.

**--No es una pregunta retórica...—**Dijo levantando la vista hacia a mí. Sus ojos eran profundos y azules. Su piel blanca, casi podría haber creído que era un albino si no fuera por sus intensos ojos. No parecía tener más de 17 años.

Me senté a su lado y traté de buscar alguna respuesta.

**--No.—**Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

El chico sonrió.

**--Pero si cree en lo que ocultan las estrellas, verdad?—**Preguntó. Le miré con sorpresa.—**Disculpe**...—Dijo acercando su mano hacia mí.—**Mi nombre es Mike**.

**--Fox Mulder.—**Dije estrechando su mano.

**--Se nota que no es asiduo a las capillas.—**Dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos viajaban por la bóveda que se iluminaba por la entrada de la luz por los vitrales multicolores.

**--Las respuestas que busco no se encuentran aquí, precisamente.—**Dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

**--Las respuestas están en todos lados, sólo hay que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de ellas.—**Dijo sin cambiar de postura.

**--Pareces muy maduro para tu edad.—**Comenté.

**--El tiempo es fugaz.—**Murmuró.

**--¿De qué país vienes?**

**--De uno muy lejos.—**Dijo medio riendo.**—Pero por qué no cree en Dios?—**Preguntó alejándome de mi curiosidad hacia él.

**--Porque no lo veo.—**Dije sonando sarcástico.

**--Así que si él se apareciera ante usted ... creería?**

**--mmmm... quizás...**

**--Ya entiendo... no será que espera encontrar lo que usted creó en su interior como respuestas... y todo lo que no llene sus expectativas no es parte de esa "verdad" que tanto busca.—**Dijo mirándome fijamente.

Pasó un minuto de silencio completo. Sus ojos dejaron los míos y miraron al crucifico sobre el altar.

**--Una verdad puede verse de muchos puntos de vista, pero es sólo una en esencia.**

No interrumpí, su manera de expresar ideas se me hacía interesante. Más al notar que las decía con mucha seguridad, como si él conociera a fondo lo que estaba diciendo, como si él...

**--Debo irme.—**Dijo volviendo a mirar hacia mí.

**--Yo también...—**Murmuré mientras me ponía de pie.

**--Fue un gusto hablar con usted, Agente Mulder.—**Dijo estrechando mi mano a modo de despedida.

**--Adiós**.—Murmuré, ya que no recordaba el haberle dicho que era agente.

Giré hacia la salida dónde Scully parecía esperarme. Cuando llegué junto a ella volteé para verlo por ultima vez, pero no había nada. Me quedé quieto buscándolo con la mirada... pero allí no había nadie.

**--¿Mulder?—**Preguntó Scully al notar que estaba buscando con la vista.

**--¿Viste a algún chico salir?—**Pregunté.

**--No. Sólo has estado tu allí.—**Dijo.

Un frío recorrió mi espalda. "solo allí"... pero él chico...

Giré a ver a mi compañera y noté preocupación en sus ojos. Sonreí.

**-- Vamos... Tenemos trabajo.—**Dije volteándome a la puerta. Y fue cuando una estatua llamó mi atención.

El mismo ángel del escritorio del sacerdote, sólo que de un metro de alto. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su piel blanca y cabellos rubios.

En la base de la estatua salía "Arcángel Michael" y bajo el nombre una inscripción en latín: **_Tu illuminas lucernam meam, Domine, Deus meus illuminas tenebras meas._**

**--Scully... ¿Cómo se les llama a los michael?—**Pregunté sólo para corroborar.

**--Mike.. ¿Por qué?**

**-- Por nada**.—Dije echándome a caminar hacia la calle, seguido de Scully.

**------------------------------------- **

**------------------------ **

**----------- **

**Fin.**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile.**

Traducciones desde el latín:

_**( 1 ) Credo in Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem cæli et terræ...**_

_Creo en Dios, padre Omnipotente, creador del cielo y de la tierra._

_**( 2 )Tu illuminas lucernam meam, Domine, Deus meus illuminas tenebras meas.**_

_**Señor, Tú iluminas mi lámpara; Dios mío, Tú iluminas mis tinieblas.**_


End file.
